


Prince Phantom: The Ambassador

by Rbook



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/pseuds/Rbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunters of Amity Park have recently been attacking innocent ghosts. Leading to an almost war between worlds, the Ghost Zone decided to send an ambassador to show humans that not all ghosts are evil. Danny Fenton just has the bad luck of being the first human said ghost meets and must deal with a determine prince that will stop at noting to be his friend. AU Where Danny is human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Welcome to my first ever Danny Phantom Fanfiction! I love this show so much, it was one of my favorites as a child right behind Naruto and followed by El Tigre : the Adventures of Manny Rivera! Recently I have been reading a lot of great DP fanfics and I could help but want to give one a go! (or at least attempt it)
> 
> So I don't know if I will even finish this, because it just started off as a one-shot, but depending on how many of you like I just might continue it.
> 
> Anyway on with the show! Here is chapter 1!
> 
> \-------------------------------------------  
> "That is correct. I am not human" = talking
> 
> W-what?! All he wanted was a cookie?! what is wrong with him!? = thinking
> 
> "Ghost alert! Ghost alert! A ghost has entered Danny's room!" = Ghost alarm/angry Phantom
> 
> "This "Dash" seems to be on the attack shall I employ counter measures?" = talking/thinking to Danny  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

There was yelling all around the peace summit. Many of the civilians arguing about the right choice of action, some screaming for blood others for surrender, but none were accepted. This continued until the six large territory owners took their seats at the round table in the middle of the room. Almost as if by magic all noise disappeared as soon as their leaders took their seats, no one daring to speak. The grand room was unnaturally silent, many ghosts watching the leaders of the Ghost Zone in hopes for an answer to their troubles.

Recently the natural portals to the living world had been disappearing, all due to the Fenton Portal that was sucking up the necessary energy needed for the natural ones around it. The Fentons were a family of ghost hunters that had recently trained a new hunter who have been rounding up many rogues -those without a territory to call home; outlaws or criminals in the eyes of the ghost zone- then forced them back into the Ghost Zone.

This had been going on for a year, and while at first the Territory Owners were please that the rogues were getting caught for their illegal border jumping into the living world the Fentons and the new hunter, Red Huntress, had taken things too far.

At first, they were merely humans stopping ghost from terrorizing their city, Amity Park, bringing hope to the other humans who had previously been powerless against the attacks, but then the ghost hunters changed. They started attacking innocent ghosts who were doing nothing that could have harmed humans, blasting them with their ecto-guns, trapping them in electric nets and worst of all, experimenting on some of their captives.

The humans said it was for science, to further understand ghosts and claim that it wouldn't matter how much pain they caused the poor prisoners. To them, ghosts were expendable, without emotions or thoughts, capable of only causing destruction and chaos.

They ripped apart the unlucky ones molecule by molecule, ignoring the screams of torment they caused and only released some back into the ghost zone if they believed nothing could be gained from further study of the captive. Sadly, most of the time the ghost would fade before then, a second death and this one permanent.

This continued until all ghosts were forced to flee into the Ghost Zone, which seem

to please the hunters. They became the heroes of their home and gotten cocky enough to threaten any ghost who "dare return to our world" as they put it. The Fentons even going as far as declaring that any ghost caught outside the Ghost Zone would be target practice to their latest horrible inventions and that if the ghosts knew what were good for them they stay in the afterlife.

Then they pushed it too far.

They video tapped their experiments and send them into the Ghost Zone to show any "ecto-scum" what would become of them.

Ghosts watched as their comrades, their friends, their family and their loved ones were tormented until fading. All screaming for mercy or begging to see the ones they had on the others side. All were answered with crazed grins or scoffs at their attempts to "distract" the scientists with their "lies".

Now the Ghost Zone was split between fearing the Amity Park protectors and declaring war to avenge the ones who had fallen to the monsters. Many riots over this debate sprung to life around the zone, causing unbalance among the ghosts. It was even starting to get overpopulated with all the refuges that fled the human world due to the hunters.

It got to the point that the Territory Owners had to step in.

The Ghost zone, while not having solid pieces of land connecting it together like the human world, it did have nations and kingdoms ruled by the owners. The owners ran their territory anyway they pleased and were the strongest in it. Some ghosts would at times try to overthrow the current ruler sometimes they would succeeded and sometimes they wouldn't, while others wouldn't even attempt because of the ruler's Ghost Reputation.

The more known the ghost was the more powerful they were and thus the greater their Ghost Reputation. There are two ways to raise a reputation, one by earning the favor of a territory owner. This could be accomplish by possessing a power that the owner deemed powerful or marrying said owner though it was rare if sometimes not even an option.

The other way was by fighting and defeating countless of enemies in battle. This could be done much easier then the first option but could take centuries upon centuries to do. Unless you fought powerful enemies and survived to tell the tale it could be many years after a ghost was born to build such a reputation.

Some rouges would fight the Amity Park protectors simply to raise their reputation, even though it was practically suicide and down right idiotic. It was after all what made a ghost, a real ghost. And none were as feared and as respected as the Territory Owners were.

The Ghost Zone was broken up between six territories for each of the ruler's specific powers.

The Gladiator Lands ruled by the iron fist of King Pariah Dark.

The Middle Ages ruled by the short-tempered Prince Aragon.

The Warrior's Path ruled by the mother-hen Pandora

The Free Man's Home ruled by the greatest of all hunters Skulker

The Crystal Hills ruled by the ever wise Frostbite.

And the most powerful of them all, with the largest territory in the whole zone; the territory around before time was even a concept.

The Time Tower ruled by the all knowing Clockwork.

Separate these ghosts were unspeakably powerful, together they were the universe itself. For this reason it had been many millenniums since the rulers gathered in the grad room, not having done so since the peace pact among the territories that were settled all that time ago. It had been then, when the lands were split among the rulers and laws for each nation came into existence to stop the anarchy and chaos the zone had been known for.

They had single handily created balance for not only the ghosts but for the humans who had been mere victims to all that went bump in the night during the dark eras. The event was named the Peace Summit due to the fact that all fighting was suspended to create these laws. Later, on the same day of every year, the ghosts would celebrate the Peace Summit with the new holiday, Truce day, in honor of the temperately peace.

Now they were together once more to discuss the human hunters who were threatening that peace.

A month before the summit, all rulers had gotten a notice to think of a plan to present before the other owners in order to solve the problem of the hunters. The plans would be pitched to all who wished to sit in the grad room and then put to vote. The most approved one would be the course of action the ghost zone would take. This was so that no civilians living in the territories would start a civil war if they got no say in the matter during dire times. The zone could not afford to be split when it came to decisions like these.

This was the only time civilians could vote as most could not say anything against their rulers unless they were lucky enough to live in the Crystal Hills, Warrior's Path or the Time Tower territories. All others were doomed to live under the much more strict and unfair laws of their owners.

All of the Territories Owners came with a trusted and second strongest ghost as their bodyguard, servant or in most cases heir. These ghosts were allowed to sit the closest to the middle table as all others were at least ten to thirteen feet away in bleachers around the grad room.

They were know as Princes or Princesses even if they were not of royal blood much to the scorn of Prince Aragon, who would remain with the title until he wed. They stood tall and proud as they walked in with their ruler, each sizing one another up before moving into the shadows of the Owners. This was a sign of trust and a reminder to all present that the owners were protected by powerful fighters who were merely an arms length away and would jump into action in case their masters were in danger.

When all Owners were sited the summit began.

Surprisingly it was Clockwork in his young man form who spoke first. " The Time Tower has come up with a plan to create peace and balance once more. If you would, my people would like to go first. I am sure you will not be disappointed."

No one said anything, staring at the time lord with curiously. Many wondering what the time master had come up with. Clockwork never started or even spoke to other ghosts that often. He was the only one who had no Prince or Princess to help him rule simply because he didn't need one.

As old as time itself, Clockwork was far beyond others, a god that could never be reached, and as powerful as he was old. Though even with all the years he had lived through he kept no one close. Sometimes those who lived in his territory forgot who was their ruler, others only hearing stories and legends about him but never actually seeing the man that control their home lands.

And there was a reason for that. A small simple fact.

Knowledge is power.

The man knew everything, he knew this summit would happen long before the hunters even became a problem. Some felt angered that Clockwork had not said a thing about it, had not warned them of the dangers but they also knew that the man would only step into a timeline if the situation was dire. If it meant the end of the world or if it was pointed out by the Observants, his territory's advisers, and even then only if he felt like there was no other choice. However, Clockwork was not a cruel man just a careful one. He would tell you about what was to come however he would only do so in riddles. Sometimes it took so long to solve his warnings that the event he spoke about passed before the meaning of his words were found.

The time ghost smirked when it became obvious he had everyone's interest. His red eyes sparkling with mischief as he dis-aged into a child. "Very well the proposed plan is called Halfa, but before that. I would like to introduce someone first."

The blue child waved his clock staff to the area behind him. This showed off the many wrist watches attached to his light gray gloves, and brought attention to the time lord's dark purple cloak which underneath it laid a long sleeved light purple tunic that reached passed the ghost's thighs . But none of those could compare to the the visible clock that was inside the ghost, placed right in the middle of his chest.

The man was number one on the most desired bachelor list in the ghost zone for a reason.

Out of the shadows behind the now old man a black cloaked figure walked into the light much to the shock of the others. No one had seen the figure before, and most alarming no one had even sensed the person to be there. Not even the Territory owners.

The figure flew to stand next to the time lord who nodded his acknowledgement before sitting back down. It was hard to tell much about the stranger since his cloak covered most of it's body , leaving many in dark about what laid underneath it.

Though all could tell it was male.

The cloak strongly resembled Clockwork's own cloak but while the time lord's was dark purple and opened the mysterious stranger's was black and seemed to naturally moved around the figure's body hiding all. Also the gear in the top left side of its chest was white instead of black like the time lord.

It wasn't loose however like most cloaks tended to be instead it was just long enough to cover the person yet seemed like it would not blow in the wind if battle were to ever become a issue.

No one could tell who this was. No one could recognize the person from rumors or tails around the zone. This meant one thing.

This ghost had no Ghost Reputation to speak of.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is this commoner allowed to be so close to the round table Clockwork?!" Demand the ever annoyed Prince Aragon saying the word commoner as if though it was a swear. He was known for his hated of the mixing of classes believing that those below the first class should stay that way for all eternity.

While the others had not voiced their disapproval many were thinking the same thing. They may not share the Prince's views on the levels of class but they were all unhappy with the fact that Clockwork would bring someone from his territory that held no reputation what so ever. It was a great insult to them all.

The Time lord allowed his lips to curl into a humorless smile at the agitated Prince, aging into a shivering old man as he did so. "All in due time Aragon, all in due time"

The middle age dressed man hissed- actually hissed like a dragon- right back "That is Prince Aragon!"

Without missing a beat the time lord nodded "Yes. Of course Aragon. Whatever you say Aragon."

This made Skulker crack a smile who watch the spoiled little prince fume. He was the newest Territory Owner only have been in power for a mere twenty years. While before as a human, this would have been practically a life time, here in the ghost zone compared to the other owners, it was nothing.

He had manged to defeat the previous ghost owner, Wulf by using one of his many advanced traps. The trap had been one of his favorites while alive when it came to hunting wild dogs and had been the tipping point in the battle against the powerful wolf ghost. In his favor of course.

As laws stated, Wulf was stripped of his power and all of his land now fell under Skulker's command. The wolf ghost was then sent to Walker's prison - as the warden was second in command to the hunter- in chains that stopped all of his abilities. There Skulker made it so the once kind ruler live out his days in imprisonment.

He then turned one of the most peaceful territories in the ghost zone into large hunting grounds for his own amusement. Many civilians turned into prey or predators which made the great hunter laugh as they ripped one another to shreds.

He was proud to say those of his territory could catch any ghost and keep them locked up like true hunters should. The best trackers, fighters, and all round tortures came from his lands and he was not happy about humans claiming to do a better job then he.

He planned on proposing war against the humans. Skulker was sure the mortals would be crushed under his people's hands.

Already the hunter planned who would be sent to act as bait for the so called "Red Huntress". He quickly drafted up plans that would separate the Fentons before they had a chance to come to her aid once she realized the trap.

Perhaps he would sent weak ghosts to target the youngest Fenton? Rumor was the Fentons had two children- the oldest a intelligent girl and the youngest a witty boy- though both were untrained in their parents' work. Rather careless of the parents but a advantage for Skulker.

The youngest was supposedly already been used as a hostage from rogues attacks countless of times which meant he was the easiest target. It would probably be better to corner him when the boy was all alone perhaps using the teen's hormones against -

A sharp slamming of hands on the table had all guards at their masters' sides in seconds, snapping Skulker out his thoughts. He blinked back into reality surprise to find Prince Aragon standing up across from him with dragon like features. The man was literately spitting fire in the direction of the now child Clockwork.

The young looking ruler seemed to growl at the smirking time lord before opening his mouth. Skulker knew that a screaming match was about to began judging by how red the stuck in his ways ruler had gotten, most likely ending with the arrogant middle ages prince crumbled by the superior time god. He would have been anticipating the show if had not disturbed his thoughts.

The hunter hated when someone made loud noises as he was planing for a hunt.

"My follow Territory Owners, I would like to introduce to you someone very special" The blue skinned child declared cutting off whatever Prince Aragon was going to say much to the amusement of the reaming owners.

The child waved his arm in the general direction of the flouting figure beside him who had been silent up until then. The eyes of every ghost landed on him reminding many that he was still there.

By then all of the owners had dismissed their guards back into the shadows behind them - at a good five feet away distance- when they realized there would be no confrontation between the every enemies Clockwork and Prince Aragon.

"He is a very powerful individual and he is the one who had thought of the brilliant plan my territory proposes. It is truly a great one, but do not take my word for it. Please hear him out and see for your self" The time ghost aged back into a young adult with as proud smile blossomed on his face.

On cue the figure bowed before the gathered ghost opening up his cloak in the action.

The man was wearing tight black leather pants with small white chains that warped around his waist in a loose semicircle loops. A white tight tunic with it's sleeves ripped off laid over a long sleeved black undershirt reaching up till the wrists of the man. Finger-less while gloves stated where the sleeve ended.

A symbol of a capital "D" and a capital "P" in the negative space of the first letter rested gracefully in the middle of the stranger's chest.

With the cloak still on no one could see the face of the bowing man, just barley make out his glowing green eyes and the small hints of a smirk. His every moment screamed of danger and power putting many ghosts on edge.

"Hello." the male spoke surprise many with how young it sounded. He stood from his bow eyes glowing in a eerie manner before a sharp and challenging smirk could be seen grown on his face scaring a few in the audience. "My name is Phantom. And I am the the Clock Tower territory's heir."


	2. The unlucky boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Welcome back to my fanfic. I hope you all liked my last chapter! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It hopefully really makes the fix come to life!
> 
> Anyway here is chapter 2!

Always eat the last chocolate." = Talking

_"I'm not crazy! I'm NOT! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" = thinking_

**_"_ How dare you!? What do you know of responsibility!?"Ghost alarm/ angry Phantom**

**" _The answer to number four is three point four" = Talking/ Thinking to Danny_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Danny Fenton was not having a good day.

The minute he woke up, bleary eyed and barely conscious, one look at his alarm clock told him that he had missed his bus by a good seven minutes. After a mad dash around his house trying to locate all his necessities he realized his older sister had already left without him so he wouldn't have been able to ask her for a lift. He had skipped breakfast in favor of running six blocks in hopes of making it in time for school.

That however turn out to be fruitless since that particular morning Dash had decided he needed to break his nerd-stuff-locker record and had managed to push Danny into the small container, even with the awkward bend his body needed to undergo to do so. The blond had seem so darn pleased with himself after completing his task even if it had meant that the bully had flushed his body awkwardly close to the poor black hair boy, who had felt his flexibility was increasing each day due to the angles the jock forced him into. Curse him.

Trapped in the locker Danny had missed both first and second period, until a follow nerd took pity on him and had manged to locate a janitor who let him out. By that time however his body was both sore and bruised in areas that made sitting through third a living nightmare not to mention the extra hour of detention after school for being late to said class was not a welcome thought. And the fact that it wasn't even lunch yet meant his day could only get worse.

The young fourteen year old heaved a sigh. It didn't help that he felt terribly alone without his two best friends at his side, but both were absent today, and that meant he needed to survive the rest of his day alone. Sam was on a field trip with her Environment Helpers club and wouldn't be back until Monday, while Tucker had gone to visit his sick grandmother not knowing when he be back as it depended on her recovery.

Though thanks to texts and emails it seemed grandma Foley wasn't in danger of dying but still need someone there while she recovered from her illness, thank God. Danny had always loved that sweet sometimes sarcastic old lady and he knew it would break Tucker's heart if something were to happen to her. So he knew why his friend had dropped everything to fly out to see her once he heard the news of her collapse.

He also knew Sam had been so excited about spending the weekend at the world's leading clean green energy company, and had been looking forward to it for months. So he couldn't fault her for going even with the knowledge that he would spent Friday, and most likely this weekend, friendless.

Still without the goth and techno geek, the school somehow seemed bigger and a lot more crowded. Not to mention more intimating.

As the number one loser in the school, Danny knew that not even other nerds would talk to him as he wasn't "cool enough" like Mickey had once told him. It was kinda depressing to think about. More so when he knew it was true. Sam and Tucker both had other groups outside their trio that accepted them as friends and Danny did not.

Shaking his head, the teen turned away from his locker with a tired sigh. It wouldn't do to think about that now after all it would change nothing.

_"At least its finally fourth."_ Thought Danny as he turned a corner heading to the opposite side of the school. _"With any luck we got permission to start our lab!"_

Out of all his classes Danny adored Astronomy the most and always looked forward it with anticipation. While most of the class was merely taught through a textbook and tended to bore others greatly, the raven hair boy could spent hours listening to every little fact about the subject without so much as blinking.

Danny loved nothing more then space. He could spend hours upon hours talking about the experiments done there or simply stare at the night sky counting the stars until daybreak. The more he learned about the final frontier the more he wanted to see it with his own eyes up in a NASA space station. He often dreamed about being a astronaut conducting random but amazing experiments in zero force.

Arriving at the last room in the hallway Danny noted with a small amount of relief many of the students were still in the middle of nutrition (A snack/free period) and that he was the only student that had bothered to wait it out in a classroom. He stepped in and made a bee line for the last sit in the last row on the far left side of the room. While he loved the class he didn't like being in front of people - or more like the blond obnoxious jock- who made it a habit of throwing spitballs at the invisible target on the back of his head.

Mrs. Mendez was sitting at her desk,red pen in hand, mercilessly marking away at tests with a tight expression pulling at her face. She wasn't a strict teacher but she she was a firm one, and didn't believe in the "easy life".

Her motto since day one to her students had been "work hard or walk away hard. Nothing in this life will ever be different"

Danny loved her laid back yet firm teaching style because it was so different from all the other teachers in the school. She was one of the few who didn't treat him like a disgrace to the family name. She was the _only_ one at the school staff, however that didn't expect him to act or speak a certain way due to being part of the local family of heroes.

Many often wonder why such a normal guy like him could possible be part of Fenton Family tree. Some believed it was because the greatness had skipped him and instead left the youngest as a stain while others were convinced that Danny was adopted at some point.

But it wasn't always like that.

Once upon a time the Fentons were mocked and ridiculed as the crazy, strange insane freaks of Amity Park. And for good reason, after all Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were professional ghost hunters. Both were recognized as national geniuses but instead of using their brains for good they choose to waste their talents on hunting nothing more then mere camp fire stories.

The fourteen year old boy has always and will always love his parents but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't embarrassed of them. After all being the son of the town's weirdos tended to single him out as a target for the bullies as he grew up. Then there were those who were warn by their parents not to hang around him because in their words "Something isn't right with that family, and I don't want you around people who can possibly one day snap".

If it wasn't for Tucker and Sam taking pity on him back in the first grade, inviting him to play hop scotch when Danny had cried after being told by everyone he tried to approach that he wasn't welcome, the black hair boy was sure he would have had no friends.

His older sitter had lived through the same thing he had but she choose to go about her life completely ignoring her parents careers, and turned to books instead of friends never looking back.

For as long as he could remember, Danny Fenton lived in the shadow of Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, his brilliant over achieving older sister. She was the pride of the school, with grades that made the school look better in only two short years. A adult in a child's body, she was by far above those in her class and skipped two grades, a happy just-turned sixteen year old senior among the average seventeen/ eighteens, not to mention Jazz had inherited their mother's looks making her more then averagely beautiful.

She had a tendency for sticking her nose in places it didn't belong since she wanted to study psychology and had been learning about the filed since age nine when she had given up on making friends to hang at the mall with. The books were better company then family or friends she had told Danny that night as she pulled out the heavy textbooks from their parents book shelves eyes filled with determination and loneliness.

This had lead to her thinking she was some kind of shrink that knew what was best for her so-called patients and most often then not came off as annoying instead of helpful to their peers.

But Danny loved her anyway which was why he had come to terms with the fact that he would _always_ be beneath his sister. Jazz was destined for greatness while he was meant to stay in her shadow cheering her on. It sometimes stung to think about but he had been able to find comfort in the fact that she was the only one in the family really doing anything important.

The young Fenton knew it was cruel of him and that he was a horrible ungrateful son but Danny had always had a small amount of relief tucked away in his heart when he thought of the day he would be more accepted by society then his parents will ever be. He still had a shot at being normal while his parents would forever remind that old ones out.

Now however that was different.

It started last year about summer time, a few weeks into summer vacation.

He had been at Tucker's house when it happened. They were both celebrating the end of middle school with a three day video game marathon, while Sam was was spending much dreaded time with her parents. (They had forced her to go to some kind of adult party out of state but no mater how much her best friends tried to pry the goth girl refused to explain anymore then that.)

The black hair boy was on his seventh consecutive win against Tucker in their favorite RPG when Mrs. Foley had shouted for them from downstairs her voice filled with fear that the teens never heard from her before. "Boys! We need to evacuate!"

Danny remembered freezing, unsure if he had correctly, then Tucker running past him to get to his mother. Dropping the game control not caring if it broke or not the boy bolted after his best friend, heart pounding with anxiety.

They found the woman packing food into a night bag as she starred at the TV, the news anchor updating a attack on the Axion Labs and reminding citizens that the order of evacuate must be followed, after all they didn't know if the new threat could be stopped. What was the threat you may wonder?

A giant green _glowing_ dog.

It was at first taken as a joke until the thing managed to caved in half the building, then set the rest of it on fire and started attacking anything around it. The total amount of people hurt were eleven and quickly rising as no matter what the authorities did nothing seemed to slow down the beast. It wasn't until the dog shot some glowing ray - later Danny learned it was called a Eco ray- and took the two buildings that surrounded the labs that they order evacuation.

A precaution in case it moved to the rest of the city.

That moment went down in history. It was the first time a ghost had even been proven _and_ video recorded. It had also been the the first time the world had seen the Fentons in action.

Danny remember his heart nearly stopping when out of no where his family RV raced between the police officers and the growling monster. The Eco ray that was aimed for the shooting cops hit the side of the tank like vehicle only to have it bounce off from the force field that he had always thought did nothing. Without giving the dog time to recuperate his mother jumped out from the passenger seat shooting the dog with a tiny gun Danny remembered her tinkering with the day before at breakfast.

It took about an hour but in the end the Fentons took down the ghost sealing it away in a Fenton Holder. Then the two scientists raced into the remaining Axion labs without a moment of hesitation saving the lives of twenty trapped workers inside. Among the rescued was Damon Gray, head of security, who had tragically lost a arm but not his life since Jack manged to give medic aid just in time.

They saved so many lives that day.

And they didn't stop there. Soon Amity Park was plagued with ghost attack after ghost attack, causing enormous amount of damage but never any causalities because the ghosts never stood a chance against the married couple. The protectors of the city stopped them each time without fail.

At first the city labeled the Fentons as public enemies due to their reckless behavior and the damage done by the fights. But that didn't stop his parents who were determine to keep everyone safe no matter how much they were put down and slowly, but surely, they change the public view of them.

Which brings the story to now.

His parents are heroes.

Danny isn't.

His just the disappointment of the Fenton family lucky enough to share their blood but beyond that, a waste of space at the dinner table.

This was why Mrs. M was his favorite teacher. For the short forty five minutes of her class he could forget that fact, if only because she was a great teacher who always took his complete and utter attention helping him blank other thoughts from his head.

Even though this was her first year teaching ever, the woman ran the class with a iron fist of a ten plus year experience teacher but still had the youth to connect to her students. She may be a hard ass but she never let her students leave her class bored for long.

"Good morning, Mrs. M" The black hair boy said as he started pulling out his notebook. If he was going to be early for class he might as well get prepare for class earlier then usual.

The dark brown locks of hair bounced as Mrs. M looked up from her work with a slightly surprise look, most likely have missed his entrance. Her gazed soon warmed into a smile however when she spotted him in the back. "Good morning Danny, how are you?"

"Fine and you?" the boy replied in a conformable manner, relaxed in the teacher presence

"Oh, I would be better if first period could stay awake and _actually_ take notes instead of falling asleep." the twenty five year old woman grumbled " But no, I guess staring at air must be a better sight then my ugly mug."

That startled a laugh out of the normally shy boy, who once realized what he done grew quite quickly wincing at his own laughter. Talk about rude.

But Mrs. M eyes just sparkled with glee, so he guess she didn't mind so much.

"Maybe their trying to find the answer to life?" the boy responded hoping for a joking tone. He winced again when all that came out was a nervous waver that lost volume towards the end turning more into mumbling then talking.

"It sure as hell isn't the brown stain on the wall though" the woman said rolling her eyes to the name stain on the left of the chalk board not seeming to mind that he lost his nerve half way though.

This was why he loved talking to her.

"Oh well. They didn't pay attention then its their fault I have to write F on everything." The woman said when it became obvious Danny was going to say no more. "Guess I should go to that stupid meeting now. Why the school thinks they can make me change my mind about those disrespectful jocks' grades so they can stay on the team is beyond me. I'm not going to award poor work effort no matter how well they can throw a ball."

With that she busied herself in gathering her things from her desk -most likely the latest unfinished homework assessments she would no doubt slam on the principal's desk to prove she gave the rightful grade- while Danny turn back to his notebook, wondering if he should draw something to past the time. He knew Mrs. M wouldn't mind if he stayed in the classroom by himself as he had done it many times before with his friends.

So it kinda surprised him when the brown haired woman cussed just as she was leaving. "Fuck, I forgot that today was the fifth. Hey Danny are you doing anything important?"

The boy shook his head and her faced relaxed into a predatory smile that reminded the Fenton of a cat who played with a trapped mouse right before it ate it. "Then you can do me a tiny little favor right?"

He knew by the twinkle in her eyes that he had no other choice. "S-sure Mrs. M. What is it?"

Before she could respond the door to the classroom suddenly swung open nearly smacking the surprise teacher in the face. Luckily it was stopped by a white finger-less glove inches away from the lady.

"Oops. Sorry about that. Are you alright?" A boy around Danny's age asked but oddly enough his eyes were locked on Danny instead of the one he was addressing, staring at him as if though he was the first human his ever seen. It was kinda creepy.

"Its alright. Nothing hurt but my pride." The science teacher dismissed "I'm guessing your the new student?"

The boy finally manged to tear his gaze away from the slightly distressed teen to give the brown hair lady a sweet smile that no doubt had gotten him out of trouble many times before. "That I am. Is this room 301? I was told to come here for a campus tour."

"Yes it is." The woman said. She waved her hand in the general area of the back of the class where Danny was sitting "And that is Danny Fenton, he will be your guide today. His a smart kid that knows this school like the back of his hand. So don't hold back any questions."

Said teen jumped at being address, suddenly knowing this was the favor his favorite teacher was talking about before they were interrupted. "W-wha? Mrs. M I don't remember agreeing- "

"Well bye bye! I'm off to my meeting before Lancer comes looking for me! Play nice boys!" And just like that she slipped passed the new guy and was gone in a blink of a eye.

He nearly slammed his face against his table but refrained himself when he noticed the new student moving in his direction. Small chains clipped to his jean belt loops jingled as he moved in confident strives that surprised Danny who took this time to study him.

He had snow white hair, green eyes and a cocky smile pulling at his lips. Dress in black jean pants, a well fitting white sweater, and a black backpack swung careless over the right shoulder he seemed like the average teenager but his whole being practically screamed high class.

The black hair boy was taken back with awe by the grace the meritorious guy manged to portray. Then he was slightly stunned by the sense of dread that ranked through his body as their eyes locked once more. He couldn't explain why, but it felt as if though someone had lovely caressed his back while at the same time snapping a chain around his neck sealing away his freedom.

It wasn't until the white hair tee clear his throat that Danny notice he was still staring, snapping him out of whatever funk he fell into. "O-oh um, so hey welcome to Casper High um..."

" Roloi. Roloi Phantom but you can just call me Phantom" the boy supplied with a slightly amused grin, sticking out his hand for a hand shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Danny. Lets be friends"

"Yes lets." Danny shook his hand never noticing the small marking that appeared on his chest near his heart.

The mark that would change his life forever.


End file.
